The Joker
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| 9= |-| 10= |-| 11= |-| 12= |-| 13= |-| 14= |-| 15= |-| 16= |-| 17= |-| 18= The Joker is a character from DC Comics and the archenemy of Batman. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Green Goblin vs. The Joker History Little is known about the Joker's backstory. However, it is certain that he was at one point a thug leader known as Red Hood, and was eventually thrown into a vat of chemicals, driving him to insanity and permanently changing the colors of his body, most notably white skin and green hair. Driven by a hatred for Batman, the Joker has devoted the rest of his life to destroying the Caped Crusader, and drive him to a similar madness that the Joker himself suffers from. This drive has ultimately lead to various tragedies, such as the death of the second Robin and the crippling of Batgirl. Information Background * Multiple origin stories; none of which are 100% confirmed ** Joker himself forgot his own personal history *** "If I'm going to have a past, I prefer it to be multiple choice!" * Disfigured from falling into a pool of chemicals ** Skin is permanently bleached white ** Altered and damaged his brain and sanity ** Gave him nerve damage, making him resistant (although not immune) to pain * Alias: Clown Prince of Crime, Harlequin of Hate, Ace of Knaves, Jester of Genocide, The Clown, The Jester, The Trickster, Grand Mogul of Mountebanks, Cousin Joker, King of Gotham City, Emperor Joker, Eric Border, Dr. Jay Reko, Joseph Kerr, Joe Kerr, Jack, Jack White, John Doe, Oberon Sexton, Ace of Knaves, Domino Killer, Gravedigger, The Thin White Duke, The Pale Man, Red Hood, Red Hood One, Gelos, Mr. J, Puddin', Jack Napier * Affiliation: Black Glove, Injustice Gang, Injustice League, Joker League of Anarchy * Occupation: Professional criminal, mass murderer, Batman's arch-nemesis, terrorist, anarchist, crime lord, supervillain, member of the Legion of Doom (formerly), leader of the Red Hood Gang (formerly), lab assistant and engineer at Ace Chemicals (assumed, formerly), stand-up comedian (assumed, formerly) * Age: Probably in his 50s (He is older than Batman) * Height: 6'5 * Weight: 192lbs Powers and Abilities * Insanity ** Psychic Resistance ** Pain Tolerance * Super-Genius Intellect ** Master Manipulator ** Master Tactician ** Brilliant Weapon Designer ** Master of Disguise * Drug Resistance ** Joker Venom Immunity * Master Martial Artist * Weapons Expert * Skilled Acrobat Equipment * Knives * Guns ** Long Barrel Pistol ** Tommy Guns ** POW! Harpoon Gun * Explosives ** Fuse Bombs ** Toy Bombs ** Bazooka * Razor-Edge Playing Cards * Boxing Glove * Jester Cane Sword * Joy Buzzer * Acid Flower * Spinal Fluid * Joker Venom * Jokermobile Feats * Strong enough to send Batman flying with a kick * Easily knocked out Jason Todd * Easily beat Jason Todd to a bloodied mess * Can kick down a wooden door with ease * Left Scarecrow near dead after beating him * Snapped necks with ease * Shattered people encased in ice easily * Can brutally beat Nightwing * Bitch slapped Lex Luthor * Kicked Batman off a cliff/flipped him * Cut off Alfred's hand like it is nothing * Can beat Batman until he's near death * Can swing heavy steel poles like they're nothing * Overpowered Duke Thomas and Hal Jordan * Made Green Lantern spit up blood with a single punch * Nearly strangled Booster Gold to death after beating him up * Killed several League of Assassins with his bare hands * Can damage Aquaman with a few strikes * Knocked out the Creeper * Can kill people in seconds * Caught Black Mask off-guard * Can sometimes be faster than Batman himself * Fast enough to keep up with Dick Grayson * Can catch Batman off guard * With the aid of roller skates he is literally capable of running circles around Batgirl * Blocked Nightwing's throwing knives * Can dodge Batman's batarangs * Can casually outrun Batman * Can casually dodge gunfire * Can regularly tank beatings from Batman * Tanked a beating from Anarky * Has regularly tanked explosions * Survived the accident that transformed him into the Joker * Survived a beating and brutal torture from Jason Todd * Endured a beating from Azrael * Laughed off getting shot in the kneecap * Tanked being blasted by fire * Tanked a beating from Nightwing * Tanked jumping out a window * Tanked getting slashed in the stomach * Tanked a car crash * Got stabbed in the hand and simply laughed it off * Took a stone pillar to the back and was fine * Has taken multiple gunshots * Completely immune to poisons * Has survived multiple falls from tall buildings * Can push his stamina past the normal human limits * Constantly cheats death * Survived being shot in the face * Manipulated the psychologist Harleen Quinzel into falling in love with him, driving her insane as his lover and lackey Harley Quinn * Outsmarted Batman on multiple occasions * Fights evenly with several members of the Bat Family in hand-to-hand * Claims to have found out the entire Bat Family's identities and addresses * Can form elaborate traps to capture even the likes of Batman with limited resources * Has lured Lex Luthor into traps before * Trapped and beat Jason Todd with a crowbar before killing him with a bomb * Tracked down and shot Batgirl, crippling her for life * Casually defeated Wonder Woman and her Amazons * Defeated Ra's Al Ghul in chess * Infiltrated the Pentragon * Killed 12 League of Assassin ninjas * His plans are so genius that even the Riddler doesn't understand them * Knew about the Multiverse before it was revealed to still exist in Infinite Crisis * No one knows his origin, not even himself * Killed Henry Claridge in his first crime in Gotham * Nearly contaminated Gotham City's entire water supply * Attempted to drive Commissioner Gordon insaneKilled Jason Todd. * Teamed up with Scarecrow to manipulate Mayor Krol * Attempted to make a movie and kill Batman at the same time. * Manipulated a police sniper into killing several of his officers by dressing up said officers as him. * Took an entire hospital ward full of newborn infants hostage * Killed Sarah Essen * Stole Mister Mxyzptlk's reality-altering powers * While he had reality-altering powers, tortured and killed Batman and Lex Luthor everyday * Jokerized all metahuman inhabitants of Slabside Penitentiary * Almost got Batman to kill him and break his code * Began a shooting spree with a high powered sniper rifle * Slaughtered a branch of the Royal Flush Gang * Killed an alternate version of Alexander Luthor * Captured Damian Wayne * Escaped Arkham Asylum several times * Crippled Dick Grayson of Earth 2 * Has an amazing bank roll Weaknesses * Still human * Can still die from some certain diseases * A tad arrogant as he loves to mock his opponents at times rather then just kill them * Most of his gadgets and weapons rely on surprising his opponents * Most of his plans require prep time * Prefers to kill his foes in a fun way ** This has been inconsistent however between different continuities. * Can literally not go on without Batman * Fears being forgotten * Fears the IRS more than Batman Gallery DC Comics - The Joker as he appears in Injustice.png|The Joker as he appears in Injustice DC Comics - The Joker in Titan Form as seen in Batman Arkham Asylum.png|The Joker in Titan Form as seen in Batman Arkham Asylum DC Comics - The Jokermobile.png|The Jokermobile DC Comics - The Jokermobile as seen in the Adam West version of Batman.png|The Jokermobile as seen in the Adam West version of Batman (1966) DC Comics - The Jokermobile during the Silver Age.png|The Jokermobile during the Silver Age Trivia * Joker is most commonly voiced by Mark Hamill, who is famously known for playing Luke Skywalker in the Star Wars franchise. ** Another fun fact about Mark Hamill, it is impossible to spell his name without "Arkham", which is the name of an insane asylum in Gotham where Joker is commonly imprisoned after being subdued by Batman. * He was created by the late Bob Kane, the late Bill Finger and the late Jerry Robinson. * The Joker's first name is nearly revealed and apparently begins with "Ja--" However, before Melvin Reipan is about to mention the name, the Joker shushes him, saying "We don't use that name anymore, remember? I'm Cousin Joker now.". * The Joker is one of the most iconic and recognized villains in popular media, having been ranked #1 on Wizard's list of the 100 Greatest Villains of All Time. * The Joker arguably has the largest individual body count in the DC Universe (galactic rulers and planet destroyers aside), having killed over 2,000 victims in his career. While Mongul, Cheshire, and Black Adam have devastated entire cities, Joker probably has killed more in a single act, ranging from traditional knives and explosives to his lethal electric joybuzzer and his signature laughing gas. * The Joker fought the sadistic serial killer clown Sweet Tooth in DEATH BATTLE and won. * In Kano's MK Vs. DC'' Universe'' ending, he becomes a Joker-like killer in his universe. * In MK9, Shang Tsung has a Fatality where he morphs into a red-nose-and-makeup clown, and then shoots with a gun that first gives off a BANG! flag, only to then really shoot the enemy, with him giggling over it. It is very similar to Joker's MK vs. DCU fatality, and some accounts say that the programmers actually wanted Tsung to morph into the Joker, but copyright concerns arose. * Mike Matei of Cinemassacre.com appears as the Joker with his cohort James Rolfe in an Angry Video Game Nerd review of past Batman games. He taunts the Nerd, dressed as Batman, when the controls on the older games prove a frustrating challenge for Rolfe, who notably does not have Batman's self-control. * Despite his name, the Joker must not be mistaken to be Persona 5's protagonist Ren Amamiya. * He also made a cameo appearance at the party scene in the 2018 sci-fi film Ready Player One along with Harley Quinn. * In Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justic''e'', a vandalized Robin costume is seen on display in the Batcave, with the message "Ha ha! Joke's on you, Batman!" , implying that the Joker was responsible for killing him. In Suicide Squad, Harley Quinn's introduction states that she was an accomplice to said Robin's death. ** According to the above, the Joker was originally written to appear in Batman v Superman alongside the Riddler, but the two villains were cut and replaced by Anatoli Knyazev ** Also, the Joker is indirectly mentioned by Bruce Wayne to Clark Kent, when he states that Gotham City has a bad history with "''freaks who dress like clowns"''. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Psychopaths Category:Villains Category:Genius Category:Royal Combatants Category:Antagonist Category:Vehicle Handlers Category:Angry Combatants Category:Toon Force Users